


如何成为合格的军需官

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 如果Q是个甜品师，而这是007最爱的。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 6





	如何成为合格的军需官

凌晨四点，这家店内已经飘出烘焙香气，这在伦敦街头绝不是什么常见的景象，但不得不说——如果你在早晨七点来买面包，那么你恐怕就要错过了。  
这家叫l'Opéra的烘焙坊营业时间在早晨四点到七点，以及下午六点到九点。经常来这儿的熟客都知道他们店里有一位手艺独特的点心师，黑发绿眼，但是他只在早晨上班。  
有个顾客在推特上评论到："我想不通这种在凌晨开始营业的烘焙坊是什么怪咖经营的。就不能考虑我们这些正常人的作息时间吗？"第二天凌晨三点，一条回复出现在这条评论下面："抱歉，不能。而且店内不是只有我一个人，你当然可以选择在下午六点到九点来买东西。正常人。"  
大名鼎鼎的007特工James·Bond先生最讨厌的事情就是出任务回来后还要自己买菜做饭——尤其是在大半夜，几乎没有饭店愿意送外卖的情况下。  
l'Opéra离MI6很近，他很早就注意到了这家店，却几乎没在白天见它开门。  
刚过四点，他走在路边，偶尔有几个刚从夜店出来的年轻人醉醺醺的经过，那家蓦然亮起暖光，灯牌闪了两下，彻底亮起来。靠着玻璃橱窗的架子上被放上了一篮一篮的面包。  
什么样的人才会给一家店起名叫歌剧院？  
Bond决定去买一些面包，正当他朝着路对面走去，他看到一个穿着黑色外套的卷发男人挎着一个黑色挎包，朝着面包店的方向跑去。  
像是每一个在伦敦这样多雨阴冷的城市里生活的人会穿的衣服，挎包、眼镜、领口里露出来的毛衣开衫与白衬衣、领带，恐怕又是一个被加班压迫到凌晨的可怜人。  
玻璃门上贴着磨砂玻璃纸，隐隐看到人影晃动。  
当他推开门，柜台后的人抬了下头，"您好先生，请问您需要点什么？"  
服务员没有说："抱歉先生，我们还没有到营业时间。"这让他有点惊讶。  
架子上的篮子里有很多经典面包，他拿着托盘挑了几样，紧接着，他听到柜台那儿的那个女孩子出声道："Q，你帮我看一会儿，我去找点喝的……"一个男声应了下来，脚步声逐渐清晰。  
他把托盘放在柜台上，等着服务员帮他包起来。年轻男人终于抬起头来，他推了推眼镜，从旁边拿了个纸袋子，一言不发地为他包好。  
原来刚才那个匆匆忙忙跑过来的人是这里的员工，看起来他才刚下班。什么样的人会在下班后去烘焙坊兼职？尤其是凌晨四点。  
这个四点钟西装革履的男人不可能是从酒吧里走出来的，他没有拿任何行李，也不是倒时差从国外回来的。Q在包面包的时候又打量了一下这个男人，这个人有点熟悉，也许他在哪见过。  
"有什么推荐的甜品吗？"Bond指了指旁边的冷柜，里面放着几份造型别致的甜品。  
Q看了看，摇摇头，"我都推荐。但是现在可没有新鲜的了。""那个呢？"他指了指Q身后桌子上做了一半的蛋糕。  
"还差一点。如果你需要，我可以很快把它做完。"  
"那就它吧。"  
绿眼睛的年轻男人手法娴熟地拿起盛放巧克力酱的容器，让棕色的液体均匀地淋在最上面。最后，他拿起刀，把蛋糕切成方块，取出其中一块，又用镊子掐了一点金箔，做成一个小小的尖角，放着蛋糕最上面的巧克力层中央。  
"l'Opéra。非常经典的法式甜品。"  
Bond联想到了店名，"所以，你是法国人，还是很喜欢法国甜品？"Q一边利落地把蛋糕放进盒子，一边问："为什么这样问？"  
"店名，就是l'Opéra。"  
他再次推了一下眼镜，额前凌乱的卷发遮住了他眼睛，但他没有伸手推开它们。"不是。这个名字是我从食谱里随手翻的。"  
什么人会从食谱里随便翻个名字拿来当店名？  
Bond踏出烘焙坊的门时，他决定不会再来这家店了。一家正常的烘焙坊身上不该有这么多问题的。  
接下来的一个星期里各种测试、训练占据了他绝大数时间，他甚至没机会想到这家店，但是那些面包确实让他惊讶了一把——还有那块l'Opéra。  
巧克力叠着咖啡味，松软的蛋糕切层中和了甜香，最后剩余一丝咖啡的苦涩，隐隐带着烘烤咖啡豆的香气，几乎把整个人都萦绕在那种别具一格的香味之中。  
在所有的事情安顿下来以后，他要去见一见新任军需官Q。  
倒不是说他对国家美术馆这地方有什么意见，但是一直盯着一艘破船真的很让人扫兴。  
什么人会把见面地点放在《被拖去解体的战舰无畏号》前？

除了必要的人物，他不会把无关紧要的人的长相记在心里，但那个凌晨四点做法式甜点的男人让他印象深刻，因此那个熟悉的男人坐到他身旁时，他开始怀疑这个人是不是有别的动机，甚至有可能在跟踪他。  
"这幅画总让我感到忧郁。一艘宏伟的老旧战舰被拖去解体。这是时间的必然性，你觉得呢？你看到了什么？"  
无聊的开场白注定这是一场失败的搭讪。  
"一艘该死的大船。抱歉。"  
他起身准备离开，这幅画本身就是个糟糕的决定。  
"Double O Seven.I'm your new Quartermaster."  
Bond转过身子，仔细地打量着那张脸，"你一定是在开玩笑……"  
"为什么？我没有穿实验袍吗？"  
"因为你脸上还有雀斑。"而且还在烘焙坊兼职。  
现在他关于那家奇妙的烘焙坊的一切疑问都有了答案。  
"我的能力和我的肤色没有任何关系。"  
这一切就像一个天马行空的梦。所有的争论开始之前，Bond思索了一下，他说："你做的蛋糕很好吃。"  
"你的个人档案已经告诉了我你的口味。"  
Q掏出一个黑色的盒子，交给Bond，然后是一个纸袋子。  
"这是什么？"  
"葵花籽杂粮面包。"  
当那把手枪痛失于科莫多龙嘴中时，他却在庆幸，还好不是那包面包。  
结束任务时，耳机里响起Q的声音，"你的枪呢？"  
Bond沉默了一会儿，决定实话实说："虽然你可能不太会相信……但它现在的确在一只科莫多龙肚子里。"  
Q的叹息声在他耳朵里响起，他无奈道："你还不如告诉我那包面包帮你干掉了目标。"  
"某种程度上说，的确是这样，否则我可没有力气干掉他们。"他自顾自地笑起来，然后移开了话题，"为什么你会在l'Opéra工作？""我喜欢烘焙。""嗯？"Q再次叹气，"你以为呢？""卧底什么的？""没人会选择凌晨四点做面包这样奇怪的角色作为卧底身份。Double O   
Seven，你的机票已经订好了，现在就去机场。"  
Bond坐进座位时，疲惫感才涌上身体，与此同时，耳机的另一边重新响起Q的声音："好好睡一觉，晚安，Bond。"  
这句话仿佛有魔力似的，使得Bond很快陷入睡眠，等他再次睁眼，飞机正好到达伦敦。  
这一次，他没有等来MI6的专车来接他，在等候他的是穿着灰色格子西装的军需官。Q抬起手腕看了看时间，然后向着他的方向走来，"睡的还好吗？"  
"我还以为是其他人来接我……"  
"这是我下班前最后一项工作。"Q从口袋里掏出车钥匙。Bond看了一眼车钥匙，"看不出来你是环境保护主义者——电动汽车？""其他车还在修整，我没得选。"他又补充道："环境保护主义者不会在深夜给你带芝士牛腩。"等Bond坐进车里，他这才注意到后座上隔着一个深蓝色印花方巾裹着的乳白色焖烧锅，锅子上面还印着一只橘色的大猫。  
似乎是察觉到了Bond的疑问，他解释道："本来我是要带给我哥哥的……然后我现在来接你了，所以它归你了。"  
最后他真的把那个锅带回了家，说实话，这里称不上"家"，不过是一个经常休息的地方，餐厅里那张作为摆设的白色餐桌第一次被摆上如此富有生活气息的厨房用品，而里面的食物香气随着他掀开盖子缓缓逸散，无言的温馨和天花板上浅黄的灯光包围着他。  
什么样的军需官才会在深夜给特工带一锅自制的芝士牛腩？

Q没提起那只锅，而他也没提出要还给对方。大约就是那时，他已经萌生了去Q家里蹭饭的想法。  
第二次Q出现在机场时，他当下就立刻决定，今晚一定要赖在Q的家里。Q对他的要求只是耸了耸肩，转着方向盘朝另一个方向开过去。大约十分钟左右他们就到了，Bond隐约有点兴奋，他克制着不让自己脸上浮现笑容，平静地下车，跟着Q进入大楼。  
推开门的刹那，Bond仿佛踏入了另一个世界——门外的黑暗被里面流淌出来的暖色灯光遏止，地上铺着驼色毛绒地毯，没等Q走进去，猫咪的叫声已经先一步迎接它的主人。  
那只体型偏大的橘猫对Bond有很大的敌意，它跳到了沙发上，弓起身子盯着这个不速之客。"牛顿，你的脾气怎么这么大？"Q的声音很温柔，他抱起那只炸毛的橘猫，揉了揉对方的皮毛，直到那家伙无暇注意它的敌人走到沙发边上坐下。  
另一只受到冷落的白色波斯猫委委屈屈地蹭了蹭Q的脚踝，然后投靠了看起来很期待的Bond先生，果然，Bond先生不负期望地把它抱进了怀里，小心翼翼地抚摸着她。  
Q抱着牛顿走到厨房，那是个半开放式的厨房，中央有一个很大的料理台，各种器具一应俱全，不难看出这间房子的主人经常使用厨房。  
"呃，Bond，我们可能得去买点菜，我事先不知道你要来……冰箱里没什么存货了。"Q一脸歉意。好在附近不远处有一家Waitrose。  
不出Q所料，Bond直接奔着卖酒的地方，而他只好一个人买齐了做饭的食材。不参与买菜的人没资格选择今晚吃什么。顺便，下一次给Bond带甜品的时候，他会把那些酒全部倒进去。每一位00特工的住所中的安全系统都是由他亲手检查的，至于007的酒都藏到了哪里，他可是一清二楚。  
"007，我不喝酒。"言下之意就是Bond得一个人处理掉这一堆酒——上帝啊，他这是要常住吗？为什么会有这么多酒？Q艰难地挎着一个浅棕色布袋，上面绣着小熊，欧芹的叶子从里面伸出来。特工先生和他就是截然不同的两个画风——手里的袋子里装满了酒瓶或是酒盒。"那就太可惜。"不知道为什么，他觉得Bond更高兴了，"放在你这里，下次来喝。"  
很好，下次全部做成甜点塞给你。  
虽然最后Bond还是帮他拿了那一兜子菜。"你平时也用这么……居家的袋子去超市？"Bond强忍笑意看着袋子上的卡通图案。Q双手插在口袋里，脑袋也缩进了大衣领子里，他僵硬着扭头，似乎冻的连话也不愿意说，"闭嘴。"  
Bond发现Q很怕冷，即使那件厚重的外套把他包的严严实实、半张脸都在领子里，而且那头凌乱的黑色卷发几乎要遮上他的眼睛。他开始怀疑Q到底是怎么看清路面的。  
家里的温度让Q彻底放松下来，眼镜后的那双眼睛也多了几分生动，他脱掉了外套，换上了黑蓝色的围裙。  
至少对于Q，Bond未设想过他家里是这么的……柔软。印花布艺沙发，靠墙放着书架，书架下方扔了一堆软枕，两只猫快乐的瘫在枕头上，那上面还有Q的一件毛衣。沙发边上的落地灯亮着米色灯光，矮桌上搁着一堆书。Bond可以想象得到每天晚上Q都会窝在这儿看书，偶尔抬头，看着他的猫咪们悠闲自在地在软枕之间打滚玩耍。  
他又把视线转移到厨房里，在那里，Q腰间围着围裙，袖子卷到手肘以上，他拿起架子上挂着的一排刀具之中的一把，认真地切着手里的食材，筋络从他苍白却不羸弱的手臂上微微显露踪迹，手腕那里的血管更是十分明显。 为Bond做过饭的人很多，但眼前这一位尤其特殊。  
Q拉开上方的橱柜，从里面找出一瓶白兰地。  
"你不是不喝酒？"  
Q没有扭头，他的声音带着点愉悦，"做菜也同样需要酒。"他把切好的肉放进平底锅，开火，往里浇上一些白兰地。"当我说我不喝酒，其实是我不和你一起喝酒。"他抬头看了一眼Bond，手腕动作着，上下颠动锅子。  
火苗循着酒液燃烧，橙光的亮光映在他的镜片上，那双绿眼睛满意地看着锅里的肉，然后关掉了炉子。  
Bond拉开料理台旁边的一把椅子，坐下。"为什么？"  
"当我喝醉时，我会做出很恐怖的举动。"他转过身子，背对Bond，处理着一个土豆。  
他听到特工开启酒瓶、以及液体落进玻璃杯的声音。玻璃底座清脆地磕在台面上。"我没有见过会做甜点和各种美食，顺便兼职军需官的恐怖分子。"  
见到Q重新转过来，Bond把酒杯推向对面，然而Q没有端起杯子，他微微俯身，一只胳膊撑在料理台上，另一只手伸向杯子，用一根手指沾了一点红酒。  
酒液在他抬起手时在指尖聚成一滴，厨房里的光在其表面流转。Q把手指含进嘴里咂了一下，"味道还可以，放进菜里可能不错。"  
Bond若有所思地盯着那杯酒，然后端起来喝了一口，几层果香之后是一点木质香气，酒液入喉，他却有种说不出来的奇怪的感觉。  
直到那天晚上入睡时，他梦见他靠在椅子上喝酒，而Q坐在料理台上，绿眼睛就那样直勾勾地盯着他，身上还穿着那件围裙，他一言不发。

没人不喜欢Q，虽然他有时很毒舌，在长时间高强度工作后这种情况更甚，最近导致Q情绪一度暴躁的最大原因可能就是007特工接连好几次没有把他的设备完整带回来。  
伯爵茶也无法安抚又一次在办公室里爆炸了的Q，每一个人都能看到007是如何用看一只猫的眼神看着Q，或者用R的话来说，"腻到恶心。"  
不管怎么说，Bond离开后，R敲了敲Q办公室的门："我可以进来吗？"  
"进。"  
"007又弄丢装备了？"  
"当然——我真希望能有那么一次他能认真对待我给他的东西。"  
R微微笑起，她坐进Q的椅子里，看着Q站在桌边收拾文件，突然地，R站起身子抬手捏住他的下巴。  
"你的嘴唇很干啊……"R的手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，Q被她莫名的举动吓了一跳，愣在原地。  
R收回手，从她的手包里掏出一支润唇膏，"别动。"她故作凶狠地瞪着Q。  
Q忍着嘴唇上黏糊糊的感觉，任由R涂完了他的整张嘴唇。"我并不需要这种东西……""亲爱的，你当然需要。"她眨了眨眼睛，把润唇膏塞给Q。  
他没有看到门外的007脸色不善地盯着他们两个。  
"这支还是新的，送给你吧。"R笑着摸了摸Q的脸，满意地起身离开。  
R一通奇怪的动作让Q摸不着头脑，他看了看手里一管蓝色的润唇膏，在他抿嘴的时候，一点点不太明显的奶香显露出来，而他的嘴巴也不那么不舒服了。  
Bond准备了一盒茶叶，但他刚看到R从Q的办公室里走出来，两人的亲密程度让他觉得这份茶叶似乎也不是那么值得被送出去。  
所以那个盒子被扔进了他公寓里某个柜子里。  
"你和R……你们两个，呃，在一起了？"007装作不经意的翻着Q书架上的《古典密码学》，书上到底说了什么他一个字也没注意，全身心地注意Q说的话。  
"嗯？没有。"  
Q专心地捣鼓着盆子里的面粉，他又像不经意地提到："其实我喜欢男的。你不用担心，R人很好，而我们只是朋友。"  
"怎么？"Q停下手里的活计，转身去看Bond。  
无意中得知Q的性向让他有点猝不及防，但他迅速把自己的注意力转移到别的地方。他告诉自己这是因为他可以毫无顾忌的来Q家里蹭饭。"我只是担心以后不能随意来蹭饭。"  
"只要你不那么过分的对待我给你的装备，你可以随时过来。"  
像牛奶味棉花糖一样的绵软香气飘来，"你在做什么？"Bond靠近了Q。而Q像是很不好意思，"我在尝试一种新的口味——之前我在别的地方闻到了这种味道，非常香，可惜那个东西不能吃。"  
成品Bond也吃了不少，但他想不起来这种味道究竟在哪遇到过。直到那天R喊住他，表情暧昧，"你吃了……什么特殊的东西吗？"他警觉地问道："怎么了？""我送给Q的润唇膏也是这个味道，喔，你也买了同款？"  
很不幸，当天下午这个八卦就传遍了Q支部，Bond和他们的军需官Q有一腿。  
他顶着Q支部里每一个人奇怪的眼神朝Q的办公室走去，在他的人生当中第一次被别人的视线看得有点不自在。  
Q，似乎没有发现有人进来，他从口袋里掏出那支蓝色的润唇膏，拧开，小心翼翼地嗅闻它的味道，然后做出了一个让Bond匪夷所思的举动——他轻轻舔了一下白色的膏体，然后失望的皱眉，继而拉开抽屉，拿出那一盒子自制的牛奶味棉花糖。  
"Double O Seven？"他吓了一跳，猛地阖上抽屉。"你有什么事吗？"  
"你刚才在干嘛？"  
Q的脸瞬间通红，他局促的搓着手，开始思索借口。"那就是你尝试的新口味？润唇膏？"  
"呃……它的味道，实在是太好闻了。"  
Bond逐渐逼近Q，借着办公室明亮的灯光，他看清了Q嘴唇上水润的一层。  
"在办公室偷偷舔润唇膏，嗯？我的军需官。"

"别说的像我干了什么坏事一样——棉花糖不好吃吗？"Q把视线放回电脑上，企图让自己看起来冷静一点。  
007绕到Q的身后，趁他不注意，拿走了那支润唇膏。他好笑地看着Q紧张地盯着他的手，忍不住调侃道："我真好奇你是用什么做的？说真的，你这副模样做着这些事情……"Q打字的手停了下来，他脸色不悦地看着Bond："那只是一支润唇膏。"  
"太可爱了，我能叫你Cute吗？"Bond没有理会对方的不满，他还伸手揉了揉Q头上翘起来的卷毛。  
"不可以。"  
"好的，Cute。"  
Q拍开了那只作乱的手，清了清嗓子，"我们有正事要做。你应该接到通知了，接下来的任务在阿姆斯特丹，这次我会和你一起去。"  
"我记得你说你不坐飞机。"  
"喔，是的，所以我得确保我在上飞机以后能立刻睡着，最好一觉睡到目的地。"  
电热水壶发出响声，Bond先他一步关掉电源，他突然想起那盒被胡乱收起来的茶叶。  
"007？"  
Bond回过神来，"Cute，我突然想到，你似乎没有来过我家。"他在Q家里蹭饭、蹭客房已经蹭了一个多月了，还拿到了Q家里的钥匙——因为好几次他在大半夜负伤顺着窗子爬进Q的家里。  
准备睡上两个小时就起身去烘焙坊的Q在那天晚上听到了一些不同寻常的声音，他轻轻地拉开抽屉，把手枪握在手里，朝着声音的发源地走去。不等他看清，血液的味道先闯入鼻腔。蓦地，他撞上了那双蓝眼睛——"James？"男人嗯了一声，喘着粗气绕开Q，倒进沙发里，他的肩膀还在流血，按压伤口的衬衣已经被整个染红了。  
Q缝合、包扎伤口的技术在Bond多次负伤闯进他家后愈发纯熟。"我把我家的钥匙留你一份，拜托不要再爬窗户了。"就当多了个室友，他这样想着。  
每一个在Q家里醒来的早晨都有猫咪、阳光、苹果馅饼或是松饼，还有咖啡，以及一张纸条："去阳台上拿你的衣服。"  
"007,我不觉得我需要去你家。"Q没有去看Bond的表情。"当你需要的时候，你随时可以来我家，你有钥匙。这不是什么关乎公平的交易。"  
"为什么你会觉得我是因为这样的原因才邀请你？"  
Q转身去靠墙的文件柜里翻文件夹，他翻动了几下，猛地合上夹子，"007特工，这就是你的处事方式。"  
他们之中的气氛突然冷了下来，Q的态度也让他一时间不知所措。  
"每一件事都是有代价的。"绿色的双眼宛如深潭，冰冷地注视着Bond，"但那不是我的信条。"  
至少Bond能确定他上次见到Q到现在之间并没有发生过什么特别的事，直到他上飞机前，Q仅仅对他说了一句话："007,请把我的设备完整带回来。祝你好运。"  
由于Q在飞机上需要保持睡眠状态，因此由R暂代Q和Bond进行联络。  
"你真的亲他了吗？"R幸灾乐祸地问道。"他最近很生气啊。"  
机舱里只有Bond一个人，他无奈地提醒道："R，这条线路是开放的。"M以及其他MI6的员工可能都在听。"我没有亲他。"  
耳机里很安静，过了一会儿R才继续，"那你干嘛了？""啥？""他最近一直很不高兴，这肯定与你有关。"  
Bond感到莫名地委屈，"老天啊，我什么也没做。如果一定要说我干了点啥，我不过是邀请他去我家，这有什么问题吗？我们就不能聊点正事吗？"  
另一道声音很小声地响起："Q的幸福不算正事吗？"  
"为什么你们非要觉得我们俩是那种关系？"  
R的声音拔高了："你请他去你家？"她的声音带着夸张和不可思议，"你邀请去你家的十个人有八个人都是和你上过床的……007，你真的不知道问题出在哪？"  
Q的话突然又浮现出来："每一件事都是有代价的。但那不是我的信条。"  
他口袋里的手机开始震动，是R发来的短信："你是真的想不到别的向Q表现友好的方式了吗？为什么不试试把他的装备完整带回来。"  
"顺便说一句，你这种没自觉的行为挺烦的。"  
他正要回复，又一条信息发来——"八成的高概率呢，也许真的该小心点。"  
"最后一条信息：因为你，我已经很久没有见到Q给我带甜品了。James·Bond，我恨你。"  
夜幕降临，Bond最后一次对着镜子整理他的领结，根据R的信息，稍后Q会在酒店和他汇合。  
酒店顶层外表全是玻璃，室内的灯光昏暗微弱，只要抬头就能看到明亮的星星。Bond朝着吧台走去，在他落座之时，调酒师也转过身来。  
纯黑马甲十分贴身，别有用意的凸显出他的腰身曲线，平日里凌乱的卷发向后梳着，他嘴角的微笑恰到好处，"先生，有什么我能帮您的吗？"没有了眼镜遮挡，昏暗的环境下，Bond几乎是吃惊地看着那张脸，仿佛这幅皮囊之下换了一个灵魂。  
他只见过坐在电脑前敲敲打打就能解决问题或是给别人添麻烦的Q，或是凌晨出现在烘焙坊前台满脸不爽的Q，以及在公寓厨房里认真烹饪每一道菜的Q……但是眼下此刻，Q修长的手指卡住盎司杯杯身，液体流进容器的声响融汇着玻璃制品相碰的声音。  
最后一声轻响，杯子被推到他的面前。  
"注意点，先生。"Q勾起嘴角轻轻一笑，然后走向另一个客人。  
目标人物在此刻出现在他的视野当中——看起来无害且发福的中年男人，他的身旁有一位身材曼妙的黑发女郎。Bond与她视线相接，展露出他的招牌微笑，但是这次情况不太妙。  
中年男人和她说了什么，然后撇下她随着保镖往另一个方向走。高跟鞋鞋跟敲击在地板上，随着那颇有节奏的声响逐渐靠近，Bond准备开口搭讪。  
"妈的，这该死的高跟鞋完全不合脚。"尽管声音很低，但Bond完全能够分辨的出来这是个男人的声音。黑发美人似乎没有打算和Bond搭话的意思，他伸手召来Q，"给我来一杯金汤力。"  
"好的，女士。"Q的神色有些僵硬，但他竭力克制住快要崩塌的表情。  
似乎随着本场第一位"女"主角性别转换了以后，所有事情都朝着一个奇怪的方向发展着——在Bond意图二次搭讪时，这个人已经开始和Q聊起来了。  
他能看到Q偷偷地向他使眼色，让他赶紧把这人弄走，可是大概是哪里出了问题，这个人对Q非常感兴趣。  
"男孩，你叫什么名字？"他从黑色手包里抽出一支女士香烟，缓缓点燃，画着夸张的截断式眼妆的眼睛魅惑地盯着Q。"Adrian，女士。"Q艰难地逼迫自己说出"女士"这个词。  
男人开始笑起来，他一只手托着下巴，专注地看着Q，"叫我Taylor。"  
"我想知道，你什么时候下班？"他涂着黑色指甲油的手摁住了Q搁在吧台上的右手。  
Bond和Q同时在心底倒吸了一口凉气。  
眼见着Taylor对Bond无动于衷，Q只好继续演下去，"我……我要到十二点半才能下班，Taylor。"他的脸慢慢涨红，不是因为害羞，而是他在努力控制着自己不在这么奇异的场景下笑出来。"但……我今晚有约了。"Q装作不好意思的垂下眼睛，而耳机里也传来R的声音，"喔？Q，为什么不接受性感大姐姐的邀约？"  
Taylor失望地摸了摸他的手，喝了一口金汤力，站起身来，"好吧。希望我下次见到你的时候你会有空和我玩一玩……"他眨了眨漂亮的棕褐色眼睛，踩着那双鞋跟高度可观的鞋子离开。  
从头到尾，Bond甚至都没能插上一句话。  
"我们得改变策略了。"Q叹了口气，他看着柜台上搁着的金酒，开始深深地怀疑人生。  
"真是……看不出来。"Bond打量着Q，接着又摇了摇头，"年轻人的世界啊。"  
不过半个小时过后，那个中年男人提着一个箱子从旁边的走廊走过来。"祝你好运。"Q擦拭着吧台，拿着玻璃杯转身离开。  
由于Taylor这一出反转，他们只能在交易完成后搞定目标。  
Q在这时发现了不对劲——他开始怀疑起Taylor的真实身份。借着躲进储物间的一会儿时间，他开始着手搜寻资料。  
所有意料之外的变数必定有其出现的意义。  
Taylor惊讶地发现那个男孩居然在跟着他。对方没有说话，只是身上换成了常服。他立刻就明白了。"让我猜猜，是有人放了你鸽子吗？还是……"Q摇摇头，"不，我只是觉得……"他继续走近，把自己装成有点犹豫不决又满怀好奇的模样，"也许今晚可以更有意思一点。"  
如果Taylor·Kinston没有拿着那箱子的钥匙，今晚真的不会那么有意思。他们的目标人物Benjamin·Kinston正是Taylor的父亲。档案照片里那个寸头、眼神凶狠的男人怎么看也不像面前这个身材高挑、前凸后翘，容貌姣好的"Taylor"。  
然而，人的本能预判总是会有点误差，正如Q可能对自己有些高估了——他被摁在墙上不得动弹，这个穿着高跟鞋高他一截子的男人浅浅地吻着他的颈边，他看出了Q眼底的震惊，"Adrian，你该不会以为我是下面那个吧？"  
正当他准备直接吻下去，脖子上猛然一针刺痛，在他还没反应过来便先晕倒在地。  
"我只是想取个钥匙，别这么为难我。"Q蹲在他身边，在任何可能的地方翻着钥匙。  
最后，那枚钥匙在他搬动Taylor身体之时，从对方胸前的女士内衣里掉了出来。

"所以那家伙比你还壮？"R的笑声已经控制不住了，耳机那边传来R的声音几乎已经笑到失声。"这该被记录在MI6历史当中。居然有人真的从头到尾都拒绝了我们的007特工的搭讪。哦……等等，我要调出监控看一看。"Q放在键盘边上的手顿住了，"你看什么？"他的手快速地敲打着键盘。"上帝啊，"R惊讶地看着屏幕上的图像，下一秒，那张照片就消失了。"Q，你不能这样，我只是想看看你穿制服的样子。该死的，如果你不是喜欢男人我一定要跟你睡一觉……"  
"R，我真的需要提醒你，我们的通讯线路在整个MI6是开放的，注意你的言辞。"Q冷静地说道，顺便删除了R手机里同步的照片备份。  
但是借着监控，R发现了其他的东西，有一位客人为他的女朋友庆生，手里录制视频的手机恰好能够看到Q。"好吧，我很抱歉……但是你真的，太辣了。"她说着，同时黑进那个人的手机，调出视频，果然，Q的身影出现在视频当中。  
按照计划，Q会先一步抵达伦敦，因为接下来他需要拿到箱子里的东西进行分析，而在这之后，他将会有一个月的假期。一个月，这对他来说太不容易了。  
在Q窝在机舱座椅里昏昏欲睡之时，R给Bond发送了一个文件。  
"别告诉Q。"  
对方接收了文件却没有任何回复信息。  
那张图片已经尽可能地修复的清晰一些，照片里的Q背对着镜头，脸微微侧过来，他正抬手去拿架子上层的酒瓶，腰身伸展开来，像是绷紧了的弓。坐在吧台边上的Bond偏过头凝视着他，无论构图还是光线都相当恰到好处。但是Q和Bond都不知道，就在十几分钟以后，这张照片以一百美金的价格流传在MI6当中。  
不过M那儿那张是他强行从下属那里要来的。  
"你们在看什么？"距离下班和他的一月假期还有一天零一个小时，Q发现Q支部的员工有些不对劲，每个人看他的眼神躲躲闪闪，在他经过的时候又十分紧张。就连见到R时，对方的表现也非常不对劲。"你们一定背着我干了什么事情。"而且绝对是会让他生气的事情。  
"没有。"  
统一口径更让Q确定发生了什么事情，但他只是点了点头，回到了自己的办公室。等他摸到自己的电脑，一切都会水落石出。  
R眼见Q回到办公室，她也顾不得打招呼，立刻准备离开。  
每个人都提心吊胆地等着Q拉开办公室的门，然后大发雷霆。隔着磨砂玻璃，他们只能看到坐在电脑后的Q一直在打字，偶尔站起身去泡茶，似乎没有任何发现事实的踪迹。  
距离下班时间还有最后两分钟。房门从里面被拉开，Q面无表情地走出来，"有多少人支付了那一百美金，嗯？"  
所有的声音瞬间消失，即使是敲击键盘的声音也无影无踪。  
"谁来给我解释一下那是怎么回事？如果你们今天还想下班的话。"  
R不知道她立刻就被卖掉了，没有花一分钱的M也被卖掉了。  
老实巴交坦诚一切的那位员工得到的仅仅是Q拍在他肩膀上的手。Q坐在一张空的办公桌上，"R说，这张照片的稀有程度值得一百美金？"他若有所思地盯着自己的办公室，"为什么？"  
好一会儿才有一个女员工弱弱地发言："我们没见过你平时会穿马甲……或者其他很修身的衣服。"  
"而作为当事人的我一分钱也没摸到。"Q站起身他看了一遍每一个人，"我觉得你们应该明白了我的暗示。"  
第二天，Q穿了套正装，这不足为奇。但是他们发现了里面有一件黑色的马甲。  
于是R收到了许多要求退款的短信，还附带了一张Q的照片——没有穿外套，他把衬衣袖子挽了上去，叉着腰站在桌子前。  
"谁说Q从不穿马甲的？"  
尽管马甲的事情已经过去了，并且还伴随着下班时间的延后、工资的暂时下降，但James·Bond从头至尾都没有被揭发。

没有什么比眼下的光景更美好了，牛顿和莱布尼茨窝在他的身边，猫咪们柔软又热乎乎的身子轻轻压着他，手边的矮桌上沏好的伯爵茶散发着香气，烤箱"叮"的一声响，窗子外的阳光在他的格子睡袍上撒下一个歪斜三角的光影。  
金属挂钩上挂着猫爪样式的防烫手套，浅灰色，还有粉色绒布缝制的肉垫。Q愉悦地打开烤箱，拿出烤盘，上面的饼干散发着甜香，微微焦黄的边缘和这个温暖的下午不能再配了。  
桌子上搁在电脑旁边的手机不合时宜地响起，两只猫咪被铃声扰醒，它们站起身子，跳下沙发，留下那道三角形的阳光打在印花沙发上。  
"您好？"他一只手拿起手机，另一只手上还挂着猫爪手套。"Q，"是007的声音，似乎刚刚睡醒，还带着浓重的鼻音与嘶哑。  
他重新坐回沙发，看了一眼晾在料理台上的烤盘。"怎么了？"那边安静了一会儿，只有特工规律的呼吸声告诉他电话还未被挂断。"你一个人在家吗？"这让Q想起那些偷偷约会的高中生，去对方家里先要确定对方的父母是否在——那对于他们来说是个大麻烦。Q为自己无厘头的想法露出了一个笑容，但他没让自己发出声响。"哦……"他再一次看了看厨房，"我有一个同伴。"莱布尼茨跳到了他的身上，他不得不向后仰去，任由猫咪顺着他的上衣往上爬。  
"是谁？"  
他泄露出一丝笑意，"是住在意大利史特蕾莎的玛格丽特小姐。"  
"我能加入你的下午茶时间吗？和玛格丽特小姐。"007也笑了起来。低沉沙哑的笑声由扬声器传出，Q忍不住把手机拿远了，他的脸突然发红，好半天，甚至刻意不去看他的手机，"随时都可以，我的朋友，你有这里的钥匙。"  
电话被挂断。Q呆滞在原地，他用那只还带着手套的手捂住了脸。  
在Bond还没有到来之前，他又泡了一壶茶，把烤盘里的玛格丽特小饼干装进盘子——玛格丽特小姐也是今天下午茶的重要角色之一。  
两人刻意避开前段时间突如其来的"冷战"，从Q在l'Opéra遇到的奇葩客人再到阿尔伯特大厅最近的新节目。盘子里还剩最后一块饼干，Q死死地盯着饼干却没有抬手，他摩挲着骨瓷茶杯的杯底，斟酌过后谨慎开口道："我很抱歉……那天我可能有点歇斯底里。"Bond下手拿走了最后一块饼干，他一边嚼一边含糊不清地问："你说啥？"Q推了一下眼镜，他看着茶水变凉后在杯壁上留下的痕迹，轻声道："别相信R说的八成概率，这可能已经是MI6里最老的梗了。实际上，你真的不用去思考为什么我会给你做甜品、让你随意进出我的公寓。我不会杀了你的，007。"他没有称呼特工的名字。  
Bond沉默下来，他的视线落在Q身上：头发像鸡窝一样，却丝毫未掩盖那张脸出众的五官，浅棕色方格睡袍的领口挂着橘色的牛顿，那只猫对着Q的领口跃跃欲试，似乎打算钻进去。  
"我们之前见过吗？"这是Bond想过最有可能的情况，但他的记忆里，除了女人们和被杀死的目标，值得他印象深刻的人不多了。  
"也许。"Q喝了口茶，转移了话题，"试试这个？"他把那碟巧克力蛋糕推到对方那儿。  
撒着糖霜、看起来微微焦硬的表皮被银色的刀刃切开，深棕的巧克力酱立刻沿着刀刃流出来。"我觉得它对我这样的中年人不是很友好。"虽然这样说着，Bond还是立刻尝了它的味道。Q被他的话逗笑，他向后压着软软的靠枕，打趣道："除了阿姆斯特丹的意外，哪一次有女人逃脱过了你的‘中年人魅力’了？嗯？在档案上注明喜欢甜品的James·Bond先生。"  
牛顿终于如愿以偿跳进Q的衣领里，在Q伸手去抓它时调转了个头，从灰色衣领里露出一个橘色大脸，两只爪子乖巧的把拉着领子边缘。"亲爱的……"Q无奈地轻轻敲了敲它的脑袋，用手虚托着猫咪。  
当他抬头时，恰好被Bond手里的手机拍下来。"你搞什么？"  
Bond看着屏幕里呆呆的一人一猫，"你们两个看起来可真像……尤其是那双绿眼睛。"他忍不住微笑。"哪一个？""两个都是。"随即他又想到Q会有可能偷偷删掉它，"别删掉它好吗？否则我会天天来你家拍照片。"于是那张照片暂时地幸存了下来。  
"我还有个任务，我能拍一下你的衣柜吗？"  
Q狐疑道："你要干嘛？""R想看看。"他无奈地摇摇头，摊手表示与自己无关。"可以，但是请不要拉开下面的柜子……我不希望照片泄露以后造成不必要的麻烦。"事实就是他家里没有什么神乎其神的武器库，只有扔在衣柜下面抽屉里的几把枪和别的武器。  
"还有，"他喊住了Bond。"一百美金。"  
两人相视一笑。  
而后不得不花了一百美金的R看着照片欲哭无泪，"所以你的衣柜里那么多不同颜色、款式的马甲，哦，那么多正装，为什么你上班总是那一套？"Q专注于电脑，甚至没有抬头，"没有心情。"R翻了个白眼，"那什么时候你才有心情让我们看到一个帅气逼人的军需官，你想让那些衣服烂在衣柜里吗？还是泡男人的时候你才穿。"  
军需官继续敲打键盘，然后他停下来，意味不明地笑起来，"也许。"

他站在这边好久了，偶尔经过的路人会看他一眼，但，这就是他们所能给他的最大安慰了。泰晤士河的河面映着黑沉的夜幕，星子被起伏的水面推开、打碎，剩下了一片黑色。  
Q从包里掏出那个信封，拿着不知从哪捡来的半截砖块压在了河边。  
最后一次，他抬头去看天空，寒冷的空气压的他鼻子发酸，温热的泪水几乎要逸出眼睛。  
然后他转过身子开始往另一个方向走。  
在凌晨两点跑步的人不多，Bond算是其中一个——他的作息时间还没有调回来，试过了各种方法以后，只能靠着锻炼身体消耗精力了。那个男人在那儿放了一封信或是一张纸一样的东西，Bond放慢了速度，看着对方一直呆呆站在河边。  
他又向前走了几步，确定对方如果要跳下去的话，现在的距离足够他迅速跑过去拽住他。但他应该走过去问问对方发生了什么。  
那个人没有跳下去，似乎他站在那就只是为了留下那封信。  
Bond捡起了信，上面写着："给第一个看到这封信的人。"  
当他打开信封读了两行，他更能确定这封信是一封遗书，而且信封里还装着一张银行卡，纸上附着密码。  
"感谢你读完了我的信，这是我的礼物。"  
杀人和救人有时候并无不同。Bond毫不犹豫地抓着信封朝着那个人离开的方向跑去，幸好那人没有走的太远，而是又驻足在一家甜品店门口。  
所以他放缓了步子，走过去拍了拍对方的肩膀，"可以帮我一个忙吗？"对方回过头来，绿眼睛里带着不解。  
"一个人在凌晨光顾甜品店尤其奇怪。"他装作不好意思地笑起来，"你可以陪我一起吗？哦，当然，如果不介意的话，我想请你吃我最喜欢的甜点。"Q打量着这个人，对方穿着运动装，如果不是时间不对，看起来就像出来跑步的。  
凌晨出来晨练的人和一个准备去自杀的人，这组合不能再棒了。  
柜台后的店员用手机小声地放着Taylor·Swift的《If This Was a Movie》，他陶醉的轻轻摇晃身子——直到客人敲了敲台面。"现在还有甜品吗？"  
Q沉默地坐下，活像是被绑架的一样。店面上的蓝色霓虹灯招牌把灯光投射在湿漉漉的路面上，外面依旧是一片漆黑。那个金发蓝眼睛的英俊男人端着两份蒙布朗坐在他面前，而半个小时前他决定去自杀，现在他需要怀疑这个突然出现的人是否刚从某个蓝色电话亭里出来。  
奶油和栗子香融化了他冻僵的双手，忽然间，他无法克制地捂住了脸，泪水无声地流了下来。  
那个人没有出声问他任何问题，也许他应该问的。Q狼狈地擦干眼泪，颇为窘迫地看着对面的男人，因为他毫无缘由的痛哭可能毁掉了对方的兴致。  
一封熟悉的信封被从对面推过来，已经开了封。"我希望这会让你好一点。"一支插着一小块甜点的叉子伸到他的嘴边。  
店员推开门出去了，他站在廊檐下抽着烟，烟雾徐徐飘进雨幕。柜台后面的手机播放的歌曲换成了《Mine》。Q张开嘴，吃下了那块蛋糕。  
"为什么你还在皱着眉毛？"那个男人问道。  
Q拿起叉子戳进面前的蒙布朗里。"我在思考。"决定今天是否还要去死。  
"你叫什么名字？"  
也许他们不会再见，所以Q没有打算告诉他自己的真实名字。"Adrian。"  
很快店员又进来，带着一壶咖啡放到他们的桌子上。  
"Michael,我叫Michael。"Bond往咖啡杯里放着糖，他注意到了Adrian的表情，"怎么了？""我更喜欢红茶。"但他还是把杯子拉到自己面前，添了一些奶。  
他们安静地吃完了甜点，喝完了咖啡，但Adrian依然没有收回信封。雨势渐小，柜台后的音乐声也没了。"我不知道你经历了什么，也许没办法为你提供帮助，但我喜欢你喜欢这份蒙布朗，以及可能不合你口味的咖啡。"Michael笑起来，蓝眼睛专注地望着他。  
那封信被收了回去。"我下次应该选个没人会出来跑步的时间……"Adrian也跟着笑起来，他脸上的忧郁消散了一些，玻璃外的蓝色霓虹灯的余光落进他绿色的眼睛，好像平静无波的湖水下燃烧起奇异的蓝色火焰。  
如果那天Bond有因为好奇心偷偷拉开衣柜下面的两层抽屉，他就会发现藏着枪支的柜子下面一层是一个黑色的盒子，里面有着一个被打开了的信封，上面写着："给第一个看到这封信的人。"

在这周Moneypenny就会陪同009一起回来，而Bond的假期才开了个头。  
十分钟前他还打算发信息问问Eve一些事情，十分钟之后他就全部抛诸脑后了。年轻、纤细而瘦小的男人穿着那件再熟悉不过的棕色格子睡袍，晃进了厨房，他从柜子里找出来一个挂耳咖啡包，开始冲咖啡。"我以为你只喝红茶。"  
"如果我不是十分需要它的话。"Q看起来精神很不好，随时都要倒下去。"你有多久没有睡觉了？"回应他的只有酒柜被打开的声音。Q打开威士忌的瓶子，往咖啡杯里加了一些。  
"Q，现在是早上八点，你往咖啡里加酒精？"  
军需官直接坐到料理台上开始喝他的咖啡，他闭上了眼睛，发出一声长长的叹息。"我不明白为什么放假了还是这么多工作。"一截小腿从睡袍下面露出来，交叉着，脚上挂着毛茸茸的猫爪拖鞋。"你那拖鞋认真的吗？"Q喝完了最后一口咖啡，他不满地从料理台上下来，"行行好，Bond 别一大早就在我的公寓批判我的咖啡和拖鞋。"Bond站起来去拿了个杯子，倒完了剩下的咖啡，"别对和你住一起的男人这么苛刻。"  
莱布尼茨轻盈地走过来，亲昵的蹭着Q。"我对住在客房的人一向都很苛刻。"绿眼睛从纤长的睫毛下瞥了他一眼，又像脚边那只猫一样，优雅地转过去。Bond心念一动，拉住了Q的手，他的另一只手几乎要落在对方的腰间，而Q的手拦住了他。  
Q很清楚Bond在暗示什么，"现在是早上八点。"  
"我们都不是遵循常理的人。"蓝眼睛望着他，他却没由的恐慌起来，仿佛被恶魔盯上了。"我不喜欢把事情弄的复杂，"他退后一步，倚着料理台看着Bond，"作为一个合格的军需官。"  
Q回去补觉了，留下两只喵喵叫的猫咪和Bond。  
009先回到MI6签到，Moneypenny则是去了Bond的公寓，但出乎意料的，放假期间这男人居然不在，而且是在中午时刻。"我不记得最近的任务里有哪个姑娘让你魂牵梦萦到中午都不在。"Moneypenny在电话另一端翻了个白眼，"得了吧，Taylor·Kinston的事情R早就和我说了。第一次失手吧，007？"  
"特殊情况。Q那种的比较合Taylor的审美。"  
Moneypenny笑起来，笑声还有点嘲笑的意味，"难道不合你的审美？"那头的Bond只是笑，没有回答。"所以……你现在在哪？""Q的公寓。"  
女人倒吸了一口气，然后稳定住语气，惊讶又克制地问："你们的进展居然还挺快？James，很少见到这个点你依然留在对方家里……""Eve，我们不是那种关系。"他拿起一个猫头鹰抱枕抱在怀里，"我只是住在他家里。"  
"我才不信你和他没一腿。"  
"行了Eve，你回来就是为了八卦这个的？"  
"差不多吧。"  
Q的卧室传来奇怪的声响，他拿着电话抱着抱枕走过去想看看发生了什么。尽管Bond经常在这里住着，但他很少进入Q的卧室，拍照那次除外。  
Q的床就像豌豆公主的一样，铺着软软的垫子，似乎随时都能把人整个吞进去。而那个一头乱毛的男人裹着被子歪歪扭扭地坐在床下，似乎是掉了下来，他的眼神有些迷茫，朝着Bond推门进来的方向看了一眼，"嗨。"  
"需要帮忙吗？"  
"不了，我自己可以。"但Q完全没有要起来的意思，他闭着眼睛把脑袋缩回被子卷里。  
手机那头的Eve不说话了。Bond把手机搁在柜子上，他走过去抱住了缩在被子里的人，轻柔地把人放回了床上。  
"谢谢。"Q没有睁眼，只是蹬了蹬腿，把被子抻直了。  
直到Bond拿着手机走出房间，那头的Eve才开口："敢不敢打赌？"  
"赌什么？"  
"不超过一年你们两个就会结婚。"  
Bond被她的话逗笑了，"Eve，那个会让我选择安定下来的人还没有出现……"  
"婚姻大概对我来说是个很遥远的词。"  
窗帘遮住了大部分的光，白色的被子里只露出一点黑色的头发。这种不在工作以外与性无关的特殊关系，既让他觉得新奇，又有些无措。  
他看了看自己的手，实在是难以想象他会和什么样的人一起戴上婚戒，步入坟墓。

即便是假期，MI6里仍有一些工作需要Q处理，实际上他才休息了三天就不得不回去工作。  
半路上，他遇到了来交报告的Moneypenny，对方的眼神让他心生不妙，索性装作忙碌的样子，轻轻一点头就立刻走开。但是Moneypenny打定主意要听些Bond没告诉她的八卦。"你换了新领带。"八卦不请自来。  
Q暗骂了一声，他忍不住揉了揉鼻梁。  
因为睡的时间太长，脑子不太清楚，他居然拿走了Bond的领带。"是的。"他干巴巴地回应，同时注意到好几个Q支部的下属和其他部门的同事开始往这边看。"我记得James和你有一条同款。""哈哈，我们两个的品味可能恰好相同。"他僵硬地笑着，忍不住推了推眼镜，"我还有东西要送，先走一步。回见，Moneypenny小姐。"  
"回见，Q。"Eve不怀好意地笑了。  
赖在Q家里的特工终于在某个无聊的下午，动手翻腾Q的厨房，他回忆着Q放白兰地的柜子——在这里的近一个月让他买的酒就变成了空瓶。  
令他意外的是，柜子里分层摆着好多酒，最下层放着几瓶果酱，还有一瓶糖渍樱桃和一罐子调酒的器具。  
门锁转动的声音响起。  
Q抱着几个纸袋子，里面还散发着面包的香气，他放下钥匙，抬眼就看到Bond站在料理台旁边，手里拿着半瓶灰雁伏特加。  
"你开了我的柜子？"  
"你已经从柜子里出来了。"Bond眨眨眼，又喝了一口。  
Q没理会他的玩笑，从他手里拿走了酒瓶，"你会死于酒精的，Bond。"  
"叫我James。"  
"那不重要。我只是你的军需官。"  
他的手腕被抓住，整个人被向后压向料理台，"你到底想要什么，Q？"Q发现自己很难直视Bond的脸，因为脸红就足够暴露他所有的秘密了。  
"Nothing."他推了推特工的手臂，却未撼动分毫。  
一个猝不及防的吻落在他的嘴角，仿佛烟花在心头瞬间炸开。别想那么多，他想着，手向后紧紧扣着料理台的边缘，他盯着Bond衬衣上的扣子，因为他知道面前的男人正在细致地观察着他。  
"别把事情搞的复杂了……"  
"Q，"Bond岔开了话题，"我想听的是真话。别拿这个搪塞我。"  
"你想知道什么？"  
"一个真相。"  
Q被松开，他退开了Bond接触的范围内，视线落在那瓶酒上。"别把它收回去了，反正我也快喝完了……你会调酒吗？"  
他再次叹息，伸手取了另一瓶酒，在Bond看不到的地方，他偷偷舔了舔唇角。心酸和欣喜同时炸开，伴随着许许多多的气泡，它们闪着五彩的光，却在下一秒爆破，一阵喧嚣之后就是永远的平静。  
对于James·Bond来说，一个吻并不会代表很多东西。  
酒杯杯口沾了一圈砂糖，兑了白柑香酒和柠檬汁的伏特加被倒入酒杯，像白雾一样的液体升到四分之三的地方就停住，Q从罐子里取了一颗薄荷樱桃，轻轻放进酒里。  
杯底显出一点藏在白雪之中的碧绿，仿佛鼻尖已经嗅闻到了严寒冬日里飘落的雪花气味——寒冷，还有甘甜，是那种冷到彻骨才体会到的甜。  
"它叫什么？"  
"雪国。"  
Bond喝了一口，嘴唇先碰到的一圈砂糖融化开来，接着是酒液滑进口腔，他咂了咂嘴，"听起来有点忧伤，仿佛是什么不可改变的宿命。"  
"难道人生不就是这样？"Q开始收拾桌子，洗干净盎司杯和勺子，收起罐头和砂糖。"生存本身就是一种徒劳。*"  
Bond细细的品尝着酒，他的视线落回外面的书架上，"也许死亡会给我们解脱。"  
"死亡"这个词触动了Q，他的动作停了下来，"的确如此，但是临死之际被人救下，那又是另一番境况了。死亡就是拒绝了一切理解，这样的选择一定是意味着无路可走。*"他笑了笑，转过身子，而身上显露出一种悲伤，脱离出他的身体，压进Bond的胸腔。  
对这里的依恋忽然涌上来，Bond的手指摩挲着玻璃杯，这间公寓的主人和每一样事物都与他有了千丝万缕的联系。  
"其实真相早就在你面前了，Bond，从某一个时刻开始。如同我所说的那句话，我是你的军需官，我不会杀了你，James，这句话永远作数。"Q深深地看着他，绿眼睛从未如此清澈而悲伤，他的眉毛微微皱起，难言的忧郁围绕着他，就好像他曾与死亡对面而立，万分清楚那种进退维谷的感受。

任谁也无法反驳的，有时候人生真的仿佛轮回，你错过、失去的人，会以另一种方式回到你的身边。  
初春的某个下午，Bond经过了一家甜品店，店门口贴着的宣传海报上的l'Opéra吸引了他的视线，让他的记忆回溯到那个寒意料峭的凌晨，那家亮着暖光的烘焙坊，还有匆匆跑进店里的男人。  
他鬼使神差地走进店内，柜台后只有一个中年男子，摆弄着桌子上那个老式唱片机。这儿很冷清，就他一个客人，尽管是白天，窗户外的霓虹灯牌依然亮着，坏掉的灯管里闪着断断续续的蓝光。这场景说不出的熟悉。  
店主终于抬眼看到了他，"先生，请问您需要点什么？"  
他点了一份l'Opéra，坐在了靠窗的位子。  
店里的装潢非常有私人风格，靠墙的架子上放着几个相框，还有一摞黑胶唱片，最下面放着一大堆CD，墙上贴着许多电影海报。  
店主换了一张新的碟片，歌声缓缓响起来。Bond扭头看了一下店主，那人微笑着回望："Taylor·Swift的《Mine》。"Bond的视线落在盒子封面上一袭红裙的女歌手身上，他摇摇头道："我不听乡村音乐。"老板惋惜地摊了摊手，"好吧。不过我是很喜欢她，当时我和我丈夫相遇的时候就是在她的演唱会上……"  
Bond点着头附着店主的回忆，但他的心思落回了那首歌上，不是因为歌手，而是这段音乐让他觉得似曾相识，就连这家店也让他莫名其妙的熟悉。  
墙上贴着《云图》的海报，Bond走进那张海报，仔细地想着记忆里任何可以和这个地方重叠的细节。  
老板是个温和的人，尽管他一直在喋喋不休，"我推荐你下次来尝一尝我做的蒙布朗……那一直是店里的招牌之作……"他把碟子放在小桌上，顺着Bond的视线看向海报，"那是一部很棒的电影，您看过吗？先生。"  
"没有。"  
"‘I'll see you somewhere destined.’我超爱这句台词的。"（"‘我先看到你，是冥冥之中注定的。’"）  
他哼着歌走回柜台后，擦拭着一些旧唱片的盒子，而Bond却因为他的话看向桌子上的蒙布朗。  
凌晨两点的泰晤士河，站在黑蓝天色之中的男人在路边扔下了一封信。他记得那个人写a的手法与别人略有不同，更清晰地记得，信封上写着："给第一个看到这封信的人。"  
神情忧郁的军需官仿佛现在就站在他眼前似的，他可以看到那人深绿色的眼睛似乎被窗户外的蓝色霓虹灯点亮，两种颜色混合在一起，镜片上轻微的反光遮住了他眼眶里几欲下落的泪水。  
Q在说"也许"的时候往往意味着"是的"。他们原来在很久以后就已经认识了。  
在他踏出甜品店时，手伸进口袋拿出了手机，他看着通讯录里熟悉的号码，却不知道该说些什么了。  
某种落在心上轻盈的感觉忽然沉重了几分。  
他选择暂时不告诉Q这件事。  
回到Q的公寓竟让他生出一种回到家的安心感觉，和两只猫一起窝在沙发上的男人已经卷着毛毯陷入沉睡，旁边的电脑上显示着Youtube里看了一半的猫咪搞笑视频，牛顿的大尾巴一甩一甩地蹭着Q的手肘。客厅里只有沙发旁边的落地灯亮着暖光，柔和的光源像一个边界模糊的球，把他们三个裹在了光的中心。Bond踏进了光之中，他坐在旁边的单人沙发里专注地凝视着Q，从凌乱偏长的卷发到缩在毯子下的手指，Q的身材太瘦了，像是被包裹在衣服里的骨架，他身上那些柔软的布料也无法掩盖那些因为过度瘦弱显露出来的骨头。  
他怎么会这么瘦？Bond皱起眉头来。可是这样瘦弱的身材，坐在电脑背后，他的声音在每一次任务里陪着他，为他避开任何潜在的危险。Q把武器递给他，也从他手里拿走过枪，从死亡的边缘拉回他。  
总有人需要决定扣下扳机，或者不扣。  
Bond为他盖好了毯子，但Q丝毫没有要醒来的迹象，他轻轻抚摸着Q的脸颊，忍不住低头吻了吻他的额头，"好梦，Cute。"

假期很快就过去了，Bond也再次投入到了任务当中，这一次，耳机里是R的声音："Q要去协助006和003，今天是我。"007难得开了次玩笑，"我以为那是我的军需官。"R清亮的声音带着笑意，"那是我们的军需官，007,你不能独占财宝。"随即，她不经意地提了一句，"不过维吉集团的那位经理似乎也对Q颇有好感……听004说那人还约过Q好几次。"  
R看着屏幕上消失的红点，耳边响起了枪响，五个目标很快全部被干掉。Bond把那把捡来的枪随手扔到了一旁，他的声音很生硬，"我以为我们是在做军火生意，不是在搞什么相亲聚会。"  
"你吃醋了吗？"  
那边安安静静，随后又是枪声和身体倒在地上的声音。  
"好吧……既然这样的话，我就放心了，Michael还拜托我问问Q最喜欢的菜。我还怕会伤害到你，一直没有告诉他。"她调出路边的监控，果不其然，特工的脸已经整个黑了，她忍不住捂着嘴偷笑，然后又清了清嗓子，"你知道Q喜欢什么菜吗？我不是很了解Q的饮食习惯。"  
我知道，我不仅知道，我还知道Q不喜欢的菜。他缓缓露出一个不怀好意的笑，抬起枪对准最后一个人，一击毙命，"泰国菜，我想。他喜欢那种酸酸辣辣又很奇怪的味道，还有一些油炸食品啥的，你知道宅男最爱的就是这些了，最好还有点可乐什么的……"Bond一本正经地说着，一步一步往回走。  
"你说真的？我以为Q的品味会高一点。"  
的确，这些都是Q从来不碰的东西。  
Bond以为他的计谋不会出错。  
周二下午，Bond要带着装备去Q那登机并归还，老远他就看见一个穿着暗红色条纹西装的金发男人站在Q的办公室里，亲昵的低头同他说话，一只手还搭在Q的肩膀上。  
那条领带的品味糟糕透了。Bond沉下了脸色，而视线里那男人更进一步地低头靠在Q耳边说了几句话，逗得Q脸色发红，窘迫地向后退了一步。  
"我来还武器。"Bond甚至没有敲门，似乎是故意要打破两人的"浓情蜜意"。  
"好的，今天电脑有点问题，放到这里吧，等会儿我帮你填表就可以了。"Q又转过脸和男人继续交谈起来。  
Bond没有走，他停在原地一直看着Q，直到Q开口发问："还有什么事吗？"  
"我想和你谈一些重要的事情。"他别有深意地看了一眼那个穿着辣眼睛的男士，希望对方能识趣地赶紧离开。  
"哦，既然你还有工作要务要处理，那我——八点来接你？"  
不要答应，不要答应。  
但事情总是事与愿违。  
"没问题。"Q微笑着目送男人离开办公室，然后甜蜜的笑容逐渐褪下，又变回了平日里不苟言笑的军需官，"你要说什么？"  
"我们认识很久了。"  
Q点点头，"是的，从我刚刚成为Q……"  
"不。"Bond摇着头，Q看着他的眼神也变了变，"很久了不是吗？但是那家店还在，我前几天还去那里吃了蒙布朗。"

几乎快十年了，听起来烂俗而不可思议的桥段。Moneypenny对这件事只一知半解，她坐在Q家里的沙发上，怀里抱着两只猫咪，Q坐在对面敲打着他的电脑，矮桌上放着一个小型打印机，正在朝外吐纸。  
"少男的春心萌动？"Moneypenny大笑，牛顿不满她的动作，从她怀里跑出来，钻到了沙发后面。  
Q似笑非笑地抬头看她，摇摇头，"还没到那种程度。"  
"喔，我觉得你是在撒谎。"她从面前的盘子里拿了块黄油曲奇，"当你正处于人生最黑暗的低谷时刻，James·Bond英俊的身影出现在你的视野当中，"女人嚼着曲奇，夸张的挥着手臂，用抑扬顿挫的语气说着："他拿到了你的信，于是追上了你，邀请你和他一起吃甜点……哦，亲爱的，我懂。"Moneypenny的笑容开始变得古怪起来。  
"老天，我真的不敢猜测你懂了什么。"  
"有时候，"她表情认真起来，"你躲开了所有的人，把自己藏在世界的角落里，其实是在……"  
"等一个人走上前，问问你是否还好。"  
Q合上了电脑，补充完了后半句话，他依然面带浅笑，却多了无奈和悲伤。  
Moneypenny叹了口气，她的腿上一轻，莱布尼茨轻轻跳到地上，溜到了一边。"我觉得Bond可能对你是认真的——我是说，喜欢你。"  
"007是个优秀的特工，他知道这可不是什么明智的选择……"  
她对上那双绿眼睛，企图从碧绿之后看出一丝真话，"我们在说的是James·Bond，不是007。"  
"James·Bond。"Q缓慢地说出这个名字，它的发音跳跃在嘴唇间，微弱的尾音滑过舌尖，几乎让他心悸。"他有着恶魔一样的蓝眼睛，我看着他，意气风发，或者伤痕累累，带着噩梦和血迹站在我面前，Eve，你知道那意味着什么吗？"  
他的笑容难以维持，变成了痛苦的表情，他的手轻轻敲着电脑边缘，尾指摩挲着侧面的插口。"我见到他时，我便知道我会再一次失去他。"  
"我可以肆无忌惮地说，我的确爱着他，不是喜欢，就只是爱。所以我给了他他需要的任何，除了身体关系，因为那不是那么必需，甚至可以不是我……"  
"Q，你在害怕、忧虑。"她看起来很担心。  
"因为我了解他，你也是。这样的爱给他了要求一切的自由，可这自由最终会变成锁链，我会为此饱受折磨。他热衷一切富有挑战性的东西，而我在上的时间不会太久。"  
"没有开始就是最好的结束。"  
"我居然现在才发现你是如此悲观的一个人。"Moneypenny转着托盘里的茶杯，她不禁为Bond感到悲伤。  
"悲观只是我的性格表现出的一种特性，而且它存在已久——从我为了某个出现在我身边的英俊身影而进入MI6。说起来本来我是抱着试试的态度，没想到我们会真的相遇了。"  
穿着灰色连帽衫的男人换了个姿势窝进沙发，把电脑放着大腿上，他身上去取打印机吐出来的纸，Moneypenny截住了他的手。  
"所以……到了现在你就打算这样了？"  
"更暧昧的身份对于Bond而言的半衰期都太短，与其被他淡忘，我选择待在这个位子——直到他退休，我都会一直是他的军需官。"

他开着车，任由夜晚的凉风从车窗吹进来，呼啸的风声遮盖了所有的声音。  
他经过了l'Opéra，车子继续向前，转了几个弯，驶入另一条街道。车子减速，停在了路边，他一侧过脸，就能看到斜对面那家意大利餐厅的玻璃窗，远远地，他清楚地认出自己要寻找的人。  
每一张餐桌的上方都有着被链子悬挂起的薄纱，半笼着，淡黄的灯光透过深褐色的纱网洒落下来，中央垂下来的铜制灯台上立着一圈蜡烛，从外面看过去，朦朦胧胧，倒是应对了约会时恰好到处的暧昧感。  
他看到Q向窗外转脸，但一半倾斜的薄纱让他没发看清Q的眼睛，只有色调昏暗旖旎的光柔和的铺在他的脸上、流淌进他半开的领口——最上面几颗扣子没有扣。  
Bond转过脸，眼角的余光看到了后视镜里的自己，黑暗半笼罩着他的脸，神色难辨。  
Q在Michael踏进门的第一步就发送了手机里写好的短信，他关掉手机，抬头假装打量中央那位正在唱歌的女士，在对方越来越接近时他才装作刚刚看到他。  
Bond听不到他们的对话，他只能看到Q扬起的笑脸，或许是灯光的缘故，那被红酒浸润的双唇牢牢地吸引着他的视线，他看着Q不经意的伸出舌尖舔过嘴唇，侧过眼睛去看摆在桌子上的玫瑰花。  
他依然看不清Q的眼睛。  
想象一个漆黑、湿漉漉的夜晚，白色的香薰蜡烛在镜子前晃动着微弱的光，他亲手蒙上Q的眼睛，用黑色的薄纱——足够让他看到，也让他看不清楚。随便一瓶什么酒都好，只要它流淌在Q苍白的皮肤上，在皮肤微微颤抖时映出一点烛光的亮，在他用手指划过时带起一串细微的呻吟，他就会沿着鼓动的胸膛向上抚摸着那脆弱的脖颈，俯身贴着脉搏的位置，仔细听着Q的抽气声，还有被竭力压制的欲求。  
而Q正坐在那一无所知地同那男人交谈。  
他的手搭在方向盘上，眼神落在旁边放着的烟盒上。不再去看对面的景象一点也没让他头脑里的幻想减弱半分。那不肯安定的灵魂找到了归宿之地，融进了夜晚当中。  
薄纱后的眼睛似乎向着这边轻轻一瞥，他便屏住呼吸，期待着那张脸上能有任何的暗示，告诉他他已经被发现。  
但是没有。也许是故意为之。  
他身上的西装禁锢的他很不舒服，他可以幻想出餐厅里的声音、他们的对话，而他的周围只有寂静，除了寂静就是寂静，让他魂牵梦绕的人无辜的坐在那儿，隔着街道、玻璃、轻纱，切断他的视线，只留给他脑海里狂妄而色情的幻想。  
这一晚他格外地有耐心，尽管他一直承受着现实和幻想的折磨。那个男人单手揽着Q，侧着脸问了句什么，而Q一脸歉意地摇头，他转过身子轻轻拥抱着男人，灯光照不到的阴影里，他向男人的口袋里的塞了个小东西。  
他的舌尖涌起甜奶油、巧克力的味道，他记得那含在嘴里的绵软口感，湿润、微凉、甜腻，巧克力要更厚重一些，更加特殊、鲜明的甜味占据他的味蕾，当他细细品味着它，又尝到一丝转瞬即逝、暗藏在甜味里的苦涩，如果他在高潮时吻去Q留下的泪水，会不会是同样的味道？如出一辙的细腻、柔软，不受控制、濒临失控的味道层层叠加，他全盘收拢这些，让凌乱和失神留在那双泪眼朦胧的绿眼睛里。  
皮肤表面的汗水蒸发，带走过度的热意，他们一同躺在卧室的地毯上，穿衣镜前的烛光弱了下去，顺着缺了的边缘留下的透明蜡液随着降下的温度变白，黏腻的滑过光滑的柱身，白色的液滴最后滴在纯黑的柜面上、凝固。镜面映着他们赤裸相拥的身体。  
"你似乎一直在这儿等着。"Q站在他的车门外，笑着看着他，那件深色西装外套搭在手臂上。他打量着Q半挽起的袖子，突然说道："我有一样东西没有还给你。"  
Q绕过去，拉开车门坐进来，"那是你特意来接我的目的吗？"他取下眼镜，掏出眼镜布擦了擦。"一半一半。"他面色平静地发动车子，扭头向Q微微一笑。  
车子驶向Bond的公寓，Q什么也没说，卷发垂在前额，阴影遮住他的眼睛，他盯着Bond，不经意提醒道："走的时候别忘了提醒我喂猫，我怕我回去会直接睡着。"的确，今晚他喝了不少酒。  
Bond无缘无故生气起来，因为Q曾经在喝酒一事上拒绝过他。"我以为你不会轻易和人喝酒。""嗯，大多数时候吧，尤其是你。"Q的语调也带着点酒意。  
Q因为自己的话笑起来，他的身子晃了晃，补充道："If you're not drinking,then you're not playing."他看到一双阴暗的蓝眼睛在黑暗里看着他。  
接着，亮光从打开的门里倾泻出来，那双眼睛恢复正常，眼睛的主人说："进来吧。"  
那个熟悉的、画着猫咪的锅子被放在桌子上，他一眼就看到了，不等他开口说话，他就听到男人低沉的声音——"Stay with me."一双手放在他的肩膀上，隔着衬衣布料，几乎要烫伤他。  
"从我决定让你进来时……"  
Q察觉到男人亲吻着他的耳廓，每一个单词的发音，连接与停顿之间的吐息都清晰可闻，撩拨着他。  
"你就已经不同于别人，"亲吻和爱抚只能表达意义，却不能纾解欲望。  
"留下来，你明白我的意思。"  
Q保持缄默，他的沉默任由Bond继续下去。  
什么事情都要到结局才方知究竟。  
天堂和地狱在他眼睛里颠倒，余光瞥见的火光究竟是那儿亮着的蜡烛，还是镜子里的虚像？他已经无法分辨。只有伏在他身上的身体和身下浸满欲望气息的地毯才是真实。  
Moneypenny遵循Q给她发的信息，半夜跑来喂猫。说实话，她看不懂Q为何要如此试探，而她对结局确信无疑——他们互相寻求的结果在床笫之间、厨房里、甜品与酒，还有婚礼上。


End file.
